Ordinary Girl
by OrdinaryGirl14
Summary: Alice has a chose to choose the fame or the friends she loves...
1. Ordinary Girl Prologue

**Ordinary Girl**

**Prologue**

I looked at myself in the mirror, this isn't who I am, I don't wear makeup, and I'm not 'girly'. I picked up the magazine with my face planted on the cover wearing so much makeup on the cover it read Alice Monroe, unfortunately that was my name, but this isn't the girl that grew up in West Virginia, this isn't the girl that use to play softball, volleyball and soccer, no this girl in the mirror is a girl transformed by the Hollywood life. And this life wasn't mine.

I close my eyes and try to imagine that this is all a dream and that I would wake up any second and be in my house next to my best friends I left behind 2 years ago. I open my eyes I'm still in the same place and time.

_It's almost midnight I snuck outside to escape the Hollywood life at least for a moment as I tried to remember why I even left my life and then it hit me._

_ Two years ago I was at the county fair with my two best friends by my side on my left is Kourtney Ryan on my right is Jake Michel. Oh, Jake, that boy was funny but dorky he always fought with me and was madly in love with Valentine, one of the 'popular group' valentine didn't even now he existed, but on with the story, in the county fair the was a talent show, I didn't want to do it I let Jake and Kourtney talk me into it. So I went up there and sang 'The Climb by Miley Cyrus' I hit the high notes perfectly I finished the song and got a standing ovation from the crowd I got off stage and was congratulated by Kourtney and Jake then a guy in a suit came up to us and said 'you have talent I'm with Hollywood Records and we would like you to come in and audition I think you could be the next big thing'_

_The rest is history…_

I shuddered at the thought of that one day. I looked at the ocean and I got the idea the most brilliant idea I ever had. I am going back, going back to my hometown. I covered my hair with my hoodie and put my sunglasses on and stopped a taxi and told him to take me to the airport.


	2. Ordinary Girl Chapter 1

**Ordinary Girl**

**Chapter 1**

In the taxi cab I looked at the card on the back of the passenger seat it said "Bryan Black" where have I heard that name before, oh yeah, he soldtools for Kourtney's dad I said "You knew a Erick Ryan right?" the taxi man looked at me "yes I did, are you Alice Monroe?" I said "yeah, so what are you doing over here in Hollywood what happened?" Bryan said "well, when you left Kourtney got really depressed so her dad stopped repairing cars for fun and got a real job as a judge to give a Kourtney an example. So, he said to me "Bryan I won't need your services anymore" we arrived at the airport I asked quickly "But why did you become a taxi man" Bryan looked at her and chuckled "easy, Erick was my only customer" I paid him and got out of the taxi and through the window I said "Does Kourtney still live in West Virginia" Bryan said "yes, and good luck"

I was purchasing my tickets to West Virginia the next flight is at 4 A.M. I looked at my watch 12:30 A.M. I bought them and went to the waiting area I set the alarm on my cell phone to 3:30 so that I would have time to throw it away; well I have to be smart my phone has a built in GPS system and my 2 horrible managers would find me. I lie down on the chairs and fall asleep. And start to dream.

_Michael and Mitchell my managers, Michael was the one who discovered me at the county fair, I was in a recording studio auditioning for what I thought was a dream come true, I stopped singing and they called me into the meeting room and said that they would give me a recording contract, I remember that I was so excited for what was ahead of me my life as a singer._

_I remembered the day I left…at the airport waiting, Kourtney and I were crying Erick was even there, my mom told me that it was time to go, I kept looking at the entrance to see if I could see Jake anywhere but he didn't…_

I woke to the sound of my alarm, it's time, I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, I get up lazily and walk to a trash can, throw my cell phone away when no one was looking. I sighed a sigh of relief.

I walk back to my seat and sit down and start to look out the window, I try to look through the darkness and remember the sweet memories Kourtney, Jake, and I had before I knew it I was day-dreaming

_ I was sitting on Kourtney's balcony just watching the sunset, Jake was watching T.V. in the living room which is right next to the balcony, Kourtney was up stairs getting changed because we were going to the mall later, the point was that Jake and I were alone of the first floor, I was just sitting there starring at nothing and everything, then Jake comes in and taps me on the back I jump a little he laughs at me I glare at him and say "what you just came here to scare me?" he says "not completely" I roll my eyes and we both look at the sunset I say "it's beautiful" Jake looks at me "not as beautiful as someone I know" I look at him and say "who? That Valentine girl?" he just stares at me "no, you" I blush and hit him playfully he says "it's true" and we just stared at each other for a minute when Jake starts to lean in, I closed my eyes and waited, when I finally felt his soft lips against mine I felt different, he pulls away and just has his mouth open I look at him and say "um, what was that." Jake says "I don't know I just lost control" I said "but it didn't mean anything. Right?" Jake shakes his head and says "no, so we can't tell anyone not even Kourtney" I nod and say "deal" he walks back inside while he rubs his head in frustration. I just sit there looking into the sky and gently touch my lips where he had kissed me and smile._

I woke up to the sound of the announcement that my flight was boarding I get up and hand my ticket to the attendant. I board the flight and sit down, the plane starts to move and we take off I look at the sky and the houses that were becoming smaller and smaller as we fly. I sit back and look at the roof I remember that after that kiss nothing was the same between Jake and I.

_Kourtney and Jake were at my house watching 'American Idol' the finale Kourtney and I both thought that Sara was going to win, Jake didn't really care "And the winner of this year's American Idol is…" says the T.V. announcer Kourtney and I are practically falling out of the couch waiting "Sara!" the T.V. announcer says as the crowd on T.V. goes wild. Kourtney and I jump up and scream we both hug Jake gets up saying "ok, ok" and hugs Kourtney he turns around to hug me but he backs away and so do I, I rub my arm embarrassingly and keep celebrating with Kourtney._

I snap back to reality and slowly fall back asleep…


	3. Ordinary Girl Chapter 2

**Ordinary Girl**

**Chapter 2**

I got off the plane at the West Virginia airport, I breathed the fresh air, and it was way different than the air in Hollywood. I left the airport and got in a taxi cab, and it took me to Kourtney's house. Kourtney and Jake live in the same building but on different floors, first I would go to Kourtney's house and then to Jake's. I was in the hallway at Kourtney's doorstep, I could hear a high-pitched voice, I thought to myself that's not Kourtney, suddenly the door flew open and standing there was a blonde girl looking at me, Kourtney isn't blonde she's a black haired well she was, she was in a skimpy mini skirt and a low cut tank top, I looked at her and ask "Kourtney?" she cocks an eyebrow and says "yes" I say "It's me Alice" she took two steps back and open her eyes big and says "Your aren't Alice you're just a fake Hollywood chick" I go closer to her and say "no, it's really me, Abigail Monroe your best friend" Kourtney put her finger up to stop me from talking she says "Correction, I don't have a best friend, my best friend left two years ago and didn't even bother to call or write or even do a concert here." I put my head down and say "I'm sorry" Kourtney looks at me and says "sorry won't get my best friend back" and with that she brushes by me and walks out the door just as easy as I walked out of her life.

I walk downstairs with my head hung low almost in tears and knocked on Jake's door, no one answered, but I could hear people talking inside. I slowly opened the door to a shocking sight I dropped my backpack on the floor with a loud 'Bam!' The sound made Jake and Valentine jump. Jake got up quickly and asked "Ali?" Ali, he was the only one who called me that, I hated it, and that's exactly why he calls me that, but hearing him say that made me feel at home… "Yeah" I said he looks at me and say "it can't be". Valentine comes up to me and asks "Alice, can I have your autograph" I look at her "no" I say. I'm really not in the mood to sign anything now "ok, then I'll just go bye Jakey" she goes up to him and kisses him before she left she turned around and says "you know, you're much cooler in the magazines" and she left. Jake was still standing there looking at me, after what seemed forever I broke the silence saying "So, you're dating Valentine?" he looks at me and says "So, you're a superstar" I look down and say softly "you didn't even say good-bye" he looks at me and says "you didn't even ask if I was ok with you leaving" I looked up at him, I could barely stand the look in his eyes of sorrow, and hurt, it was like they were stabbing me in the heart for what I did, I said "yeah, well It wasn't exactly easy being famous, I hated it, and I couldn't back out because of the stupid contract" I sigh and say "I'm sorry" he looks down and says "sorry, won't fix my broken heart?" I look at him lifting an eyebrow he says "yes, my hearts broken because the girl I fell in love with left without even asking me if I wanted her to go, I fell in love with her silky, wavy brown hair, her voice, her beautiful face, the sparkle in her eye when she smiles, and the kiss we shared on the balcony, and I didn't even have the guts to tell you, I said that I liked Valentine just so it would cover up the fact that I fell in love with you." I could feel tears forming in my eyes I was speechless and full of questions. Why? How? When? I felt a tear roll down my cheek, he says "you should go" he picks up my backpack and hands it to me I walked out the door, Jake closes the door, I slide down the door onto the floor and start to cry silently.


	4. Ordinary Girl Chapter 3

**Ordinary Girl**

**Chapter 3**

I finally looked up after 1 hour of crying I got a mirror out of my backpack and looked at myself my eyes were all red and puffy. I dry the last of my tears and get up I go to my old apartment which is on the same floor as Jake's I looked for the key, I can't believe I still have it. I walk in and everything smells like it was closed for a thousand years. There wasn't much but with the "Famous Abigail Monroe" money I could get by, there was only a couch, I lied down and started to think…

_Why would Jake fall in love with me?_

_When did he start feeling like this?_

_How was I so stupid to leave?_

I decided to go outside and walk a little. Outside I could see Kourtney talking with her wannabe friends.

I go the other direction because I don't want them to expose me.

I need to figure out a way to make Kourtney forgive me.

Later on after walking for a while I go to Kourtney's apartment.

I knock on her door, she opens the door, she's in a bathrobe and a towel on her head, she looks at me and says "oh, it's you" I say "yeah" she goes inside and I follow her and sit on the couch she comes and sits next to me. She chuckles and says "I haven't sat down here in, like, a long time I say "yeah, well the couch hasn't changed" we both laugh.

I look around and see a hair dye box on the counter I get up and get it. I look at her, she has a blank look on her face I finally ask "what happened, what happened to you, what happened to Jake?" I say softly "what happened?"

Kourtney sighs and says "I don't know where to start" I say "start anywhere, how about when you started dying your hair blonde, that's not the Kourtney I remember"

Suddenly Kourtney just yells "oh, why would you care, you left and didn't care, you changed Jake and my dad, I had to watch them change right before my eyes, you were just pictures in a magazine, all this happened because you left!"

I was shocked by her outburst; I didn't say anything because I knew she was right. Kourtney continues talking "You really didn't know what you meant to us, you abandoned us for the fame"

I say angrily "you said you where happy for me" she says "I was before you started ignoring our e-mails" "Our" I say "I just got e-mails from Kourtney, never once I got one from Jake" I say again calming down "look my e-mails were deleted by force, I was kept in Hollywood by force, and couldn't do anything for it" she glares at me and says "What do you expect for me to forgive you and become your friend again" I sigh and say "I'm not asking for you to be my friend again, but I need someone to talk to, everything's so messed up I need help to fix my life and to help Jake, so will you help me?"

She comes up to me and hugs me; it felt good to hug my best friend again.


End file.
